Ingenua
by jhl89
Summary: Continuación de AINT LOVE, FOOLIE. (Y una breve explicación de por qué no actualizo FOREVER)


Disclaimer: la magia es de JKR. Dile NO al plagio.

 **Ingenua**

Era temprano. Sus padres todavía no se habían levantado. Un día más para respirar, un día más para deambular y un día más para seguir viviendo.

Se sirvió una taza de café intenso. Dejó llevarse por el narcótico aroma. Todavía tenía cuatro horas antes de partir a su último año en Hogwarts. No esperaba un año perfecto, simplemente esperaba terminarlo lo más pronto posible y escaparse de Inglaterra tomando el traslador internacional con el destino más lejano que podría costear.

Restaban tres sorbos de cafeína, cuando una pequeña lechuza apareció sobre la ventana: las noticias del día. Había evitado todo el verano leer el Profeta, después de aquella presentación informal... No quería saber noticias, anuncios de ningún estilo. Sin embargo, esa mañana tomó valor. Las únicas novedades que podían haber el primero de septiembre era el comienzo del año escolar, no podría haber algo más. Ingenua. Pagó con una pequeña moneda a la lechuza y le quitó el periódico. El ave salió volando... Y ella deseó hacer lo mismo.

 _¡Campanas y más campanas! ¡Scorpius Malfoy y Florence Muller anuncian su boda!_

Le hizo un favor a su corazón y soltó el diario ni bien terminó el titular. Sin embargo, logró ver la fotografía de la feliz y futura pareja.

-Así que era esto lo que me querías decir, Scorpius- dijo casi en un susurro. Su labio tembló y rápidamente sus ojos se nublaron a causa de las lágrimas que escapaban sin permiso.

 _La tomó del brazo con fuerza. Él estaba determinado a no soltarla -¿Me estás evitando de nuevo? ¿Qué sucede?_

 _Como si no lo supieras, pensó ella -No te estoy evitando- corrió el brazo. No podía soportar la idea de que él la estuviese tocando._

 _Él se sorprendió ante aquél movimiento, pero comentó nada al respecto -Pensé que… Bueno, ¿qué has estado haciendo todo el verano? Me han dicho que estuviste leyendo algunos libros de Lawson, ¿es verdad?_

 _Ella quiso saber cómo demonios sabía eso. ¿Quién se lo había dicho? Y muy en el fondo, sintió un leve destello de alegría… Porque eso demostraba que él se preocupaba por ella. Ingenua -Sí, estuve leyendo algo- quiso sonar indiferente, distante._

 _-Claro, claro- no quedaban más palabras para decir -Lily, hay algo que quiero decirte…_

 _Ella no quería oír ni una sola palabra -Uy, lo siento, Scorpius. Tengo que irme. Adiós- y se fue. Caminó derecho sin mirar atrás._

 _Tuvo que soportar seis horas, seis horas rodeada de personas banales, charlando de temas banales. Mas al fin, llegó. Llegó a la comodidad de su cama, a la suavidad de su almohada, su íntima amiga, la única que la vio llorar incontadas veces por él. Y ése día, no fue la excepción._

-¿Pequeña?

Oyó la voz de su padre. Rápidamente secó sus lágrimas. Le era vergonzoso sentir todo lo que lo estaba sintiendo en ese momento -¿Papá?- sonrió ampliamente -¿Quieres café?

-Preferiría que me digas por qué estabas llorando y también por qué estuviste llorando todo el verano- dijo sentándose frente a ella.

Su papá la conocía a la perfección. No podía ocultarle nada -¿Directo al grano? ¿Sin anestesia?- preguntó con una pequeña risa mezclada con llanto.

-Sin anestesia- la miró con pena -¿Problemas del corazón?

-Ay, Papá…- y lloró angustiada. Todo lo que intentaba silenciar las noches en su habitación, las dejó ir. Lloró con dolor. Sentía todo el cuerpo doler. Sentía un nudo en la garganta. Sentía opresión. Le faltaba el aire. Pero aun así, dejó caer todas las lágrimas hasta el cansancio.

Gracias a Merlín que su madre seguía durmiendo. Suficiente era llorar frente a su padre. Y su madre que exageraba todo, hubiese sido un desastre. Harry no la molestó en ningún momento. La dejó descargarse, la escuchó pacientemente cada queja, cada dolor que por tanto tiempo había escondido en las profundidades de su corazón.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer, Papá?- finalizó rendida, bajando toda la guardia, cansada, resignada.

Su padre respiró hondo -¿Qué quieres hacer?

Lo miró a los ojos -Irme a la mierda.

Su padre no se inmutó ante la mala palabra -Bien, si eso es lo que tú quieres- Lily frunció el ceño -Simplemente quiero que me respondas esto, ¿qué cambiaría tu vida?

 _Ingenua._ Obvio que su padre jamás le daría la posibilidad de escaparse. Se mordió el labio -No lo sé- respondió con sinceridad -Lo que sí sé es que estoy cansada. Me da temor salir de casa y encontrármelo con ella. Cada vez que hay una reunión o algo así, voy con preocupación, si podré soportar verlo con ella, sin mostrar ningún indicio de que me estoy muriendo lentamente. Ya no puedo vivir así, Papá… Si esto se llama vivir…

-Lily- soltó otro suspiro continuado por un prologando silencio -Vale. ¿A dónde quieres ir?

-Lejos.

Era _ingenuo_ tratar de escaparse. Él siempre encontraba una manera de encontrarla.

* * *

 **Esto vendría a ser la continuación de Aint love, foolie.**

 **Sé que es una mierda la historia (la estoy viviendo). Pero como habré dicho antes, escribir produce una especie de catarsis para mí. Escribir hace que pueda ver toda la situación desde otro punto de vista. Hace que entienda lo que siento. Y lo que siento ahora es lisa y llanamente dolor. Parezco emo jajajjaj Si me vieran... verían a un inferi ajjajja Qué bueno que no me pueden ver...**

 **Mi (no) Scorpius se casa a fin de año con su Florence.**

 **Por eso no puedo escribir FOREVER. Estoy estancada con todo.**

 **En fin, basta de emotitis ajjajaj**

 **Gracias al que se digno de leer esto. Perdón por quitarte tu tiempo.**

 **Salud.**


End file.
